


Kids Are Still Depressed When You Dress Them Up

by StrawberrySmutcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heats, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Multi, Purring, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmutcake/pseuds/StrawberrySmutcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kageyama was in middle school, he found something that was missing from his life that he had no idea he needed.</p><p>A.K.A. young boys scent marking/cuddling and it ends in Kagehina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids Are Still Depressed When You Dress Them Up

**Author's Note:**

> I love the headcannon that Kageyama had a total crush on Iwaizumi in middle school, so this is sort of the product of that.

“Why do you have to scent  _ him _ ?” Oikawa’s miffed voice rang softly through the locker room. 

Kageyama opened the locker room door a bit more so he could see Iwaizumi’s strong, bare back.

“Because he’s a team member,” Iwaizumi sighed, making it seem as though they’ve had this conversation multiple times, “besides, I don’t think his family scents him at all, he doesn’t smell like pack.”

Oikawa’s tense posture softened as Iwaizumi tilted Oikawa’s head to the side so he could run his nose along the curve of his neck. He huffed as Oikawa slumped low enough for Iwaizumi to wrap his arms around Oikawa’s waist, “you don’t have to like it, but you do have to deal it.”

Oikawa’s drooping eyes flitted over to the ajar door and glared at Kageyama’s peeping eyes. Oikawa tugged Iwaizumi’s head back; he kissed Iwaizumi, all while keeping eye contact with the peeping Kageyama.

  
He wondered if Oikawa could feel his heart cracking in pain, he figured the Omega could tell based on the high-handed smile Oikawa directed towards Kageyama as he licked his lips in satisfaction.

“I guess I’ll allow you to scent that little brat, as long as you keep kissing me.” 

Kageyama looked away as they kissed once more, attempting to regulate his soon-to-be hyperventilation.

  
\----

Kageyama stumbled around the gym, it was only ten minutes before practice started and he didn’t entirely know what to do with himself. Everytime he started heading towards Iwaizumi or Oikawa he would remember the conversation he heard only a few days ago and his hands began sweating like crazy.

“Hey Kageyama, come here for a second,” Iwaizumi motioned from the bench he was sitting on. He fluffed his middle school gym shirt to let the air onto his sticky skin as he rushed over to Iwaizumi.

“Yeah?” He twisted his fingers together, looking at Iwaizumi’s forehead rather than his dark eyes.

Iwaizumi sighed heavily and tugged Kageyama by the shirt to sit down beside him. He tilted Kageyama’s head, eerily reminiscent of when he scented Oikawa. Iwaizumi rubbed his cheek firmly against Kageyama’s scent glands, and Kageyama couldn’t help letting his eyes slip closed in pleasure, a soft rumble beginning low in his chest.

“You’ve been avoiding me, and you won’t meet my eyes, are you okay?” Iwaizumi whispered against his skin, making shivers run all along his skin.

Kageyama couldn’t think very hard with all the pleasant scent marking happening to him. He nearly punched himself when he blurted out, “I saw you kiss Oikawa and he seemed angry that you were scenting me.”

Iwaizumi jerked back in surprise, “you saw us?”

Kageyama blinked his eyes a few times to focus them, “yeah, I didn’t mean to though.”

Iwaizumi hummed thoughtfully before nodding to himself and standing up, “follow me.” Kageyama stood and trailed after Iwaizumi like a duckling. They made their way to Oikawa who was setting against the wall in a warm-up.

“Oikawa, I need you to come outside with us for a minute” Oikawa grabbed the ball as it came back to him, surprise hidden by a sneer directed towards Kageyama.

“Fine,” Oikawa sashayed past them both and out the door.

“He is such a drama queen,” Iwaizumi growled and stomped after Oikawa.

  
Once they were outside Iwaizumi folded his arms and glared at the two omegas firmly, “you two are getting on my last nerve, so we need to fix this before it gets out of hand. That being the case, I think the best solution is for you guys to scent each other.”

“What!? Iwa, that is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, no way,” Oikawa moved to get back into the gym, but Iwaizumi caught him by the hair. He yanked Oikawa’s head back and practically attacked his neck. Kageyama fidgeted awkwardly as Oikawa’s gaze went hazy. He reached his other arm out blindly towards Kageyama, he hesitantly placed his palm into the alpha’s outstretched, wide, strong, hand. He pulled Kageyama close to his side and subtly switched Oikawa from himself to Kageyama.

Kageyama gripped Iwaizumi’s shirt in a tight grip to keep his trembling to a minimum.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined loudly.

Iwaizumi cupped the back of their necks and guided their heads in their scent marking. Kageyama couldn’t help the quiet rumbling that came from him, it was instinctual. He gasped at the sensation of Oikawa’s slightly prickly neck against his own. It was odd, after so many years of barely any scenting from his family he couldn’t help his overwhelming fondness towards the pair of boys.

The noises that Kageyama would’ve embarrassed him to death if he was in the right state of mind, but all he could do was try not to drown in the immense sensations. Especially once Iwaizumi moved to stand behind Kageyama and scent the other side of Kageyama’s neck.

Kageyama was lost in his own head, reveling in the newness of their proximity. He barely even noticed when the two pulled back and spoke to each other while massaging his neck with their hands.

“Do you understand now?” Kageyama jumped as Iwaizumi’s breath tickled his ear.

“Yeah, Tobio-chan is pretty cute.”

“We better get back inside, practice is about to begin,” Iwaizumi guided Kageyama to the gym doors. He laughed at Kageyama as he stumbled over himself, “don’t worry, we can do that again if you really want to.”

  
Kageyama shook his head to clear the fogginess.

 

\----

The loud creak of the door nearly startled Kageyama away; it was honestly a shock to have someone come into his room on the weekends. Usually he had the house to himself.   
  
And yet, he could smell the overwhelming scent of Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Of course when he looked over to the opening at his door he saw his Alpha and Omega senpais standing awkwardly in the doorway. He got up from his bed and walked over toward the two, “what are you doing here?” Kageyama directed the question to Iwaizumi. 

“We decided to stop by, Oikawa wanted to scent you some more,” Iwaizumi said, checking out Kageyama’s room.

“Hey!” Okawa shoved himself into the room, looking around curiously before grabbing Kageyama’s face in his large hands.

He squished Kageyama’s cheeks together and smiled a bit, then he moved his hands down to where Kageyama’s scent glands sat low on his neck. He rubbed them lightly in a circular motion with his thumbs. Kageyama couldn’t help but shudder at the feeling, not used to anyone touching him there.

“Well, aren’t you a sensitive little one,” Oikawa teased, yanking one of Kageyama’s hands towards his own neck.

Kageyama tentatively mimicked Oikawa’s motions.

Oikawa began to breathe heavier and he moved closer into Kageyama’s space. He brought their necks together and writhed against him sensually. Kageyama couldn’t think, it was overwhelming with all the pheromones clouding the room. His eyes couldn’t focus and his blood was rushing in his ears. All he could figure out was that Iwaizumi was now pressed tight behind him, his face rolling back and forth across Kageyama’s neck.

It took all of his willpower to not drool all over them.

He felt Iwaizumi guiding Kageyama to lay down by pushing his hips with his large hands. His own scenting motions became impeded by the bed, which Oikawa was now laying there on his back, Kageyama on top of his chest. Iwaizumi settled on his side, he snuggled up against Oikawa and Kageyama’s side.

It took a while for Kageyama’s head to clear.

He hadn’t ever done this with his family. His family just wasn’t close like Oikawa and Iwaizumi were. 

Oikawa’s hand began to mindlessly play with Kageyama’s hair. Kageyama enjoyed the closeness.

 

\----

Ever since Oikawa and Iwaizumi bombarded Kageyama’s house with their scenting, he started scenting the Alpha and Omega pair all the time. It became a thoughtless thing for him to do. When he stood by Oikawa in practice, he would bump their hands together until Oikawa would take the hint and rub their cheeks together. He’d rub the back of his neck until Iwaizumi came over to place his bulky hand over Kageyama’s neck and squeeze it tight, almost like how a mother cat grabs her kittens.

All the other players barely noticed, except for Kindaichi and Kunimi, but their teasing wasn’t really all that mean, especially after Iwaizumi gave them a stern talking to.

  
None of that really mattered though, he felt like he was finally part of something, and it made his stomach flutter with a loved feeling.

 

\----

Kageyama felt like sobbing. Iwaizumi was graduating to high school and he wouldn’t get to see him every day at practice, or go over to his house on weekends. 

Oikawa was an entirely different matter altogether. He usually teased Kageyama until he got angry, but when they scented or snuggled Kageyama felt a warm bubbly feeling in his stomach.

So when Iwaizumi stood before him on graduation day he really tried to keep himself in control.

Iwaizumi laughed a beautiful laugh that left Kageyama’s gut in knots, “You know you can come over on weekends still if you want, and despite what Oikawa says, he’ll miss having you around.” Iwaizumi sighed at Kageyama’s sad smile, “just promise you’ll try to be amicable with the team.”

Kageyama’s voice sounded shaky when he promised, this wasn’t how he wanted to say goodbye. 

Iwaizumi’s smile looked mischievous and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that as he leaned in. Kageyama tilted his head to the side, ready for their last scenting of Iwaizumi’s middle school life. Iwaizumi held his head delicately, then turned Kageyama enough so he could kiss Kageyama’s cheek soft enough for Kageyama to feel the intimacy of the action.

“I’ll miss playing with you, so you better get into AobaJosai.”

  
Kageyama nodded seriously.

 

\----

Kageyama had crushed so many promises.

His team gave up on him, he stopped visiting Iwaizumi’s house once the stench of Oikawa’s heat in his room clung to his nose so heavy it hurt to breath, and most crushingly, he didn’t get into Aoba Josai.

The only saving grace was probably Hinata. Someone who trusted him so much helped him get out of this slump.

The first time Hinata had carelessly scented Kageyama, he froze. He hadn’t been scented since the last time he went to Iwaizumi’s house, which was way too long for comfort. 

When it had initially happened Kageyama had no idea what Hinata was trying to do, with his arms reached out as if he wanted to be picked up. His short arms had grappled at his shirt and had yanked kageyama down so he could rub his cheeks all over Kageyama’s neck. When he got home that night his family had turned their heads to him in utter surprise, reminding him greatly of the time after Iwaizumi first scented him.

A few days after that Hinata had his first heat, it was abrupt and neither of the Omegas were ready for it. And yet, Kageyama somehow was still able to cradle a shaking Hinata in his arms and scent him, and overall just comfort the Omega.

It was terrifying. At least, when it was Kageyama’s turn to go into his first heat, he had someone there to care for him in the same way. It was nice to have someone taking care of him again.

 

\----

“Kageyama, you need to calm down, you’ll be all tired if you keep thrashing around like that.” Hinata rubbed at his burning skin, soothing the prickling pain.

“Do you want a toy or something?” Hinata’s hands moved to Kageyama’s hips, rubbing circles into his skin. Kageyama’s only response was a whine, which Hinata must’ve taken as a yes because Kageyama felt the cold silicone pushing into him. He reached out for Hinata, needing that homey scent that comforted him instantly.

“Hinata, want you to too,” Kageyama mumbled into the cooler skin against him.

“You know I don’t feel good enough to do that right now,” Hinata patted Kageyama’s head. The unfair thing is that he did know how Hinata felt, having his heat only a few days away from Kageyama’s own left him tired and sore nearly all throughout Kageyama’s heat. Luckily though, their heats were only a few days away from syncing up, and if they were lucky it would happen in only a year, unless something else jumpstarted it.

Hinata pulled back far enough to work the dildo in and out of Kageyama, “in a couple days, then we can do it together.”

  
Kageyama whined pitifully, tears coming forth against his will, “please Hinata, I want to be with you.” Hinata shushed him, pain and tension clear in his voice.

 

\----

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa waved Kageyama over after their long and grueling practice game.

“I haven’t seen you for a while, Iwa-chan was worried about you, you know,” Oikawa tsked before he hugged Kageyama close, showing the affection they used to carry despite their rivalry. Kageyama was surprised when Oikawa seemed to get a little lost as he rubbed his thin cheeks on Kageyama’s neck.

“You smell like the shrimp,” Oikawa growled out.

“That’s good, I’m glad you’re getting along with your team,” Iwaizumi said from behind Kageyama. He felt Iwaizumi’s cheek on the other side of his neck, oddly reminiscent of first group scenting. Although now he was old enough to know he’s allowed to take his own cursitory sniffs.

He pushed Oikawa away gently, his skin feeling raw at the rough treatment. Iwaizumi seemed to notice as he looked up to Oikawa’s surprised face, and he stood back himself seeing Oikawa’s narrowed eyes.

“Kageyama!” Hinata screeched out, running over and pulling Kageyama away from between the two older boys. He was about to scold Hinata, but Hinata tugging him down into a possessive kiss happened before he could do that.

“Hinata you idiot! What are you doing?” Kageyama shouted in surprise as he shoved Hinata away.

Hinata looked hurt at the accusation, “their hands were on your waist.”

Kageyama cocked his eyebrow, confusion clear on his face at Hinata’s odd actions, “so? Why does that matter?”

Hinata rubbed at his cheeks, frustration lining his tense movements, “because, you’re mine, so I should be the only one that can put my hands on your hips.”

Oikawa’s choking sound forced his attention away from Hinata’s persistent gaze. Iwaizumi seemed to be keeping Oikawa back with a hand being held gently against Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa shook his head, seemingly trying to get a hold of his quiet growling.

“Well Tobio-chan, seems you have enough on your hands. You better watch out, I won’t be so gentle on you next game.” Oikawa brushed past roughly, clearly angry.

Iwaizumi sighed like an exhausted father watching their kid, “sorry about Oikawa, you know he gets jealous quickly.” Iwaizumi gave Kageyama a quick hug, subtly scenting him, “I’m happy for you two. Especially now that you found someone to bond with on your team.” Iwaizumi bowed his head then began to walk back inside, but Kageyama interrupted him with a comment he had absolutely no intention of letting out.

  
“Iwaizumi, will you give me something with your rut’s scent for my next heat.”

Iwaizumi stopped frozen in his place, and Hinata possessively held Kageyama against him. “Why do you want that?” Iwaizumi asked lightly, avoiding Hinata’s death stare.

Kageyama built up some courage before saying, “I heard that having an Alpha’s scent and hormones from a rut can jump start a heat, and Hinata and I are trying to sync ours together.” Kageyama dropped his gaze in shame at the outrageous request.

“That’s so smart Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed excitedly.

Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck in thought, “I guess I could do that, but only because it’s you. Don’t go telling every omega that I’m giving you something from my rut. They might get the wrong idea.”

“Yes,” Kageyama said quickly, nearly as excited as Hinata.

“Also, don’t tell Oikawa, I don’t really think he’ll handle it well,” Iwaizumi added then made his way back into the gym.

“I thought you were gonna cheat on me,” Hinata pouted, forcing Kageyama’s attention back onto him.

Kageyama just shrugged his shoulders.

“What does that mean!?” Hinata shouted into Kageyama’s ear, “don’t just shrug your shoulders!”

Kageyama smiled to himself and bent down to Hinata’s level. He massaged Hinata’s neck with his hand on one side, he scented Hinata’s side softly at first, then a little rougher as he got into it, a small purr rumbling in his chest. He impulsively pulled back a bit and kissed Hinata on the lips.

“What was that for?” Hinata asked breathlessly.

“I just like you a lot,” Kageyama turned towards the gym.

“Kageyama! You like me?” Hinata tugged on Kageyama’s hand.

  
Kageyama scoffed, “of course I like you, we are dating, aren’t we?” 

Hinata smiled and skipped towards the entrance of the gym, “don’t worry Kageyama, I like you too, but we should gather our things then get to the bus, I don’t want it to leave without us.” 

  
Kageyama huffed and dismissed the warm loved feeling he felt heavy in his chest.


End file.
